The Shy Strawberry
by Keri Yuuhi
Summary: What if Nagisa had a Sickness. what if she was'nt her Happy hyper Self instead she was shy. what if her and Yaya were blood related Sister's


**Hello Names Keri Yuuhi Here with a Strawberry Panic Fanfic Enjoy...**

* * *

Today was a Peaceful day in the Strawberry Dorms Students Doing their work and Enjoying the Silence. Except for one Student she was bored and was Just Laying her head on desk out of pure boredom. she had Silver Hair , Green Eyes , and a black dress that was her School Uniform and her name was shizuma hanazono. "

"it is so boring in class and there is nothing to do she whispered to her friend who was sitting next to her. "Well maybe you could oh, I don't finish your work she whispered back to Shizuma. she had black Hair, pink hair bow , Dark pink eye's she also had the black dress her name was Kaori Sakuragi.

"I did Kaori 30 Minutes ago and now I am bored Shizuma explained. "well be patient for a while than class is almost over. "Hahaha the great shizuma hanazono be Patient that will be the day another person whispered behind the two she had blue hair, brown eyes and the black dress as well her name was Miyuki Rokujo.

"look all as say...is all Shizuma got to say because of the intercom interrupted her "**Will Shizuma hanazono, Kaori Sakuragi, and Miyuki Rokujo report to my Office that is all** then it shut off.

"Well it look's like the Etoile's and the Student Council is needed you three may leave.

* * *

"I wonder why? the Sister want's to see us in the Middle of class. what do you two Think Miyuki asked?

"whatever it is must be really important Kaori answered I Just hope we get to skip French class.

"french is not that bad because we get to say cool stuff in a different Language Like J'adore frasques et jeux vidéo **(I love pranks and video games)**

when Shizuma turned her head to look at Miyuki and Kaori she saw the funniest face's that she ever seen.

[o_o]...

[o_o]...

"Hahaha your face's Look Hilarious Hahaha I wish I had my Camera right now."Uhh Shizuma are you a Otaku Miyuki asked? "why yes I am why do you ask. "Oh' nothing it's Just that you said you love Pranks and video games Miyuki answered.

"I love Anime and Manga so that makes me a Otaku as well kaori answered."whatever were in front of the Sister's Office you two if you haven't noticed yet Miyuki Whispered.

when the two did finally noticed the door to the Sister's Office was in front of them they both asked? "when did we get here they both said simultaneously.

"we've been standing here for 5 minutes now Miyuki answered."Oh crap we better go in then kaori stated.

Shizuma knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in a voice said

when the three girls walked they saw the Sister She had Brown hair,Brown eyes she was in her early 30,s and another girl wearing a checkered Skirt black hair, brown eyes her name was chikaru minamoto.

"Good all of you are here now we can get down to business the Sister said holding up 2 file's for them to see.

what is in those file's Sister Chikaru asked?curious. " in these file's are two new Student's that will be Attending the Strawberry Dorms Tomorrow am going to open one of them for you girls to read.

the sister put a file down on her desk and opened it.

**Name: Yaya Nanto Aoi**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: long black straight hair ,bangs that about to fall in her eye' amber eye's not so pale is 5'4 almost 5'5.**

**Disposition: nearly a tomboy,out going, sensitive at times, and ,protective.**

**Brief History: she is known to break anybody's legs'arms'and even the spine of Anyone who makes fun of her little Sister Nagisa Nanto Aoi besides that she is sweet girl Loves Singing,cooking for her little Sister and love,s pranks but be warned her pranks will hurt who ever make,s fun of her Sister loves video games**

The four girls went pale thinking of a broken spine"Si...Si...Sister wha...wha school is she transferring Miyuki asked Terriffied of the girl.

"St. Spica she answered. she chuckled as she watched the four girls sigh in relief. "anymore question's before I Show the other file she aked? in a Serious tone.

"what does her file mean? when it say's she will hurt anyone who make's fun of her little Sister is it something bad Chikaru asked?

"that is what about to show you the Sister said as she opened the other file.

**Nagisa Nanto Aoi**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: long red straight hair red eye's not so pale is 5'0 almost 5'1.**

**Disposition: nearly a tomboy****, sensitive.**

******Brief History: she is Known to have a Disease Since birth she can walk but only for an Hour by herself but when the hour is up she either needs help walking or she is Tired and needs to be put in her wheel chair She must take her Medicine 3 times a day Morning,Evening,night if she doesn't she will Start coughing up blood she also wear's Special protection she also once in a while have **Muscle spasm's to get rid of it you must gently stretch her Muscle's

**her likes are Desert's building sand castle's her big Sister Yaya Nanto Aoi.**

The four girls had tear's in their eyes just from reading the file" that's Just to sad Kaori whispered with tears going down her cheeks.

" they will be here Tomorrow at 10:00am I want two of you girls meet them in the Morning two of you meet them in the afternoon that is all you four may leave my Office.

* * *

**End of Chapter . Review**


End file.
